Maudit soit Sirius Black !
by Sunday Vanille
Summary: Si elle n'avait pas été aussi… aussi… faible ! Lily se retrouve un matin de Noël à distribuer un cadeau inattendu à cet idiot de Potter... Maudit soit Sirius Black et ses idées stupides !


_Note de Mimi (Linayë) : Ayant la flemme de poster sur un autre compte que sur celui que je partage avec ma soeurette, je poste cet OS ici. J'avais pas prévu de le poster, comme une majorité de mes écrits, parce que je trouve cette idée sérieusement tordue mais Ezilda et Lizoune m'ont à plusieurs reprises demander quand je posterais mes OS, et pourquoi je ne le fais jamais. Je poste celui-ci car dans le fond, je l'aime bien et qu'étant dédié à **Lizoune** (cadeau de Noweeel), elle m'a presque convaincue sans le vouloir de le poster. L'idée est tout sauf réaliste mais elle me plaisait et puis... euh... c'est tout ! Bref, assez de blabla pour ne rien dire. Excusez les quelques fautes, il n'a pas été bêta-reader !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Maudit soit Sirius Black ! **

« Il en est hors de question, Sirius ! »

Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite en feuilletant d'un geste fébrile le livre qui lui faisait face.

« Zen, Lily, » fit Sirius d'un ton conciliateur en posant une main sur la sienne pour tenter de la calmer. « Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de t'obliger mais écoute au moins mes arguments. »

Lily se dégagea et ferma son bouquin dans un claquement sec.

« J'ai dis que c'était hors de question ! » siffla-t-elle en le toisant d'un regard froid. « N'essaye pas même pas de m'amadouer. »

Il fit la moue, tentant justement de la faire changer d'avis en usant de son charme.

« Je te demande rien qu'un petit service, Lily, » l'implora-t-il à voix basse. « Fais ça pour moi. »

Elle se leva de son fauteuil sans lui accorder un regard.

« Je t'ai dis _non_, » répondit-elle en serrant les dents. « Et puis, qu'est ce que ça va bien pouvoir t'apporter à toi, hein ? »

Il la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir des filles, bousculant au passage quelques élèves debout dans la salle commune.

« Un superbe cadeau pour mon meilleur ami, » répondit-il avec sincérité.

Elle fit mine d'essuyer une larme, l'air moqueur.

« Comme c'est touchant. »

Sirius soupira avec irritation, en lui attrapant le bras au moment où elle allait poser son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait la suivre plus loin et Noël, c'était demain !

« - C'est le cadeau le plus original que je puisse lui offrir pour Noël et j'ai _absolument_ besoin de ton aide.

- Mon cher Sirius, il faut parfois savoir différencier l'idiotie et l'originalité, » répliqua Lily d'une voix calme et mesurée. « Pour l'instant, ton idée est plus stupide qu'originale. »

Sirius afficha son air de chien battu le plus convaincant pour tenter de l'attendrir.

« - Tu y gagneras au change, je t'assure ! promit-il en posant solennellement une main sur son cœur.

- Ah oui ? railla Lily avec sarcasme. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais au juste ?

- Mmm… Le brin de bonne conscience qu'il te manque cruellement ? proposa Sirius avec hésitation en grimaçant.

- Pas besoin de ça pour avoir bonne conscience ! _Au contraire_, je dirais même…

- Le sentiment d'avoir accompli une bonne action et d'avoir été une généreuse et gentille fifille pour Noël ?

- Une bonne action ? » s'étrangla Lily avec un rire sans joie. « Laisse-moi rire ! »

Sirius se renfrogna, vexé, et Lily en profita pour se dégager de sa faible emprise autour de son bras pour monter l'escalier du dortoir. Au moment où elle lui décochait un coup d'œil furtif, elle vit avec agacement le visage du jeune homme se fendre d'un sourire carnassier et ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. Quand Black souriait comme ça, cela n'avait rien d'anodin...

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-elle malgré elle avec hargne.

Sirius lui lança un regard énigmatique sans se départir de son sourire stupide. Lily commençait à gravir les marches lorsque sa voix, chantonnant joyeusement, lui parvint enfin :

« Une bonne expérience… Une _sacrée_ bonne expérience… »

Elle se retourna, l'air interrogatif.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que ça t'apporterait. Je te réponds. »

Lily soupira avec mécontentement et monta les marches.

« Dis-toi que ça sera une expérience unique dans ta vie ! » ajouta précipitamment Sirius d'une voix forte en se tordant le cou pour essayer de la regarder. « Une des plus _belles_ et des plus _excitantes_ de toute ton existence. »

Lily fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et se hâta dans l'escalier. Il ne devait pas savoir que sa phrase, aussi stupide soit-elle, avait semé le doute dans son esprit.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait sept heures du matin à peine. Avec le moins de bruit que possible, elle repoussa ses couvertures en coulant un regard adjacent à ses camarades de dortoir. Profondément endormies, aucune d'entre elles ne semblait avoir remarqué les montagnes de paquets colorés qui encombraient le bas des lits.

Ignorant ses propres cadeaux, elle parcourut sur la pointe des pieds le chemin qui la séparait de la salle de bains. Après un moment d'hésitation à se regarder dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, elle attacha sa longue tignasse rousse en une haute queue-de-cheval, enfila un pull léger au dessus de son tee-shirt et se hâta de descendre de son dortoir, en veillant à ne pas réveiller ses amies.

En montant le plus lentement possible l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, elle sentit son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Maudit soit Sirius Black !

S'il ne l'avait pas attrapé à chaque détour de couloir pour lui parler…

S'il n'avait pas profité de chaque occasion qui lui était donné en cours pour lui adresser un signe, un regard, un clin d'œil…

S'il ne l'avait pas supplié de cette façon…

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi… aussi… faible !

Un grincement sous ses pas la sortit de ses pensées. Avec un soupir résigné, elle s'approcha de la porte qui était, selon toute vraisemblance, celle du dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle prit le plus de temps possible pour vérifier qu'aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers la cloison de la porte.

Se mordillant les lèvres avec nervosité, elle hésita à tourner la poignée de la porte.

Elle pouvait encore s'en aller et ignorer la promesse qu'elle avait faite…

Ou encore s'en aller et remettre son cadeau à plus tard…

Ou simplement, reprendre ses esprits et ignorer Sirius, lui et ses idées stupides.

Se maudissant intérieurement, elle tourna tout de même la poignée et poussa doucement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les garçons ayant pensé à tirer les rideaux pour ne pas laisser filtrer la lumière du jour qui s'était à peine levé.

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, puis un autre en s'empêchant presque de respirer pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses yeux, jusqu'alors peu enclin à s'habituer à cette ambiance nocturne, distinguèrent avec peine les quatre lits de ses camarades. Avec effroi, elle remarqua que les baldaquins étaient tous tirés.

Comment allait-elle faire maintenant pour trouver son lit ?

Maudit soit Sirius Black et ses idées stupides !

Un ronflement sonore à sa gauche la fit sursauter et elle recula précipitamment en heurtant la porte dans un grand bruit. Son coeur s'affola alors qu'un grognement sourd s'échappait du lit le plus proche d'elle.

Qu'allait-elle dire à Remus, Peter, ou pire, à Potter s'ils la trouvaient dans leur dortoir à sept heures du matin ?

Maudit soit Sirius Black !

Paralysée sur place, elle tentait de calmer la panique qui la gagnait, la gorge serrée à l'étouffer. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle se rendit compte, au bout d'une interminable minute, qu'ils dormaient toujours, aussi paisiblement que lorsqu'elle était entré.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas trébucher sur les vêtements et autres objets qui encombraient le sol, elle s'approcha hasardement vers le premier lit. Les mains ridiculement tremblantes, elle passa la tête à travers les rideaux qui l'entourait. Tête qu'elle recula aussi vite qu'elle le put, les joues rougissantes. Voir Sirius nettement moins habillé que d'habitude n'était pas réellement ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Elle secoua la tête pour en retirer cette image et s'avança vers le second lit, plus réticente.

Et si Potter dormait également avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon ? Ou pire... et s'il dormait nu ?

Ses joues embrasèrent de nouveau alors qu'elle essayait, difficilement, d'extirper les nouvelles images qui s'y immisçait. Personne ne dormait nu et à la vue de tous en plein hiver !

Maudit soit Sirius Black !

Sa main tira le baldaquin du lit qu'elle venait d'atteindre. Avec un excessif soulagement, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de celui de Remus, qui dormait à poings fermés. Habillé de la tête aux pieds, au vue de ses épaules couvertes qui dépassait de son drap.

Deux pas plus tard, la jeune fille faisait face à un nouveau lit, choisi après une inutile réflexion. Il ne lui restait plus que James et Peter. Priant silencieusement pour tomber sur le bon et en finir le plus vite possible avec cette stupide promesse, elle tira un pan du rideau et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, nerveusement. Un amas de couvertures étaient rabattus sur le corps d'une personne, visage y compris. Elle retint avec peine un cri de frustration.

Comment savoir qui se cacher sous cette couette, hein ? Potter ou Pettigrow ?

Maudit soit Sirius Black et ses idées stupides !

Incertaine, elle s'approcha davantage et posa les mains sur la couverture, espérant distinguer sans avoir à en faire plus à qui appartenait ce lit. Incapable d'en savoir plus de cette façon et se sentant excessivement stupide à tâter maladroitement un visage qui pouvait être celui de Potter, elle entreprit de soulever les couvertures. Au moment de le faire, elle s'arrêta subitement.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Et si c'était Potter là-dessous ?

Une nouvelle série de ronflements sonores la sortit de ses pensées. Les mains de nouveau tremblantes, elle repoussa légèrement les couvertures, presque apeurée. Hésitant entre le soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvé son lit et la soudaine panique qui faisait palpiter son cœur, elle contempla d'un œil presque attendri le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Les yeux clos, le front moite où perlait quelques gouttes de sueur, les joues rosies par la chaleur, James dormait, insensible aux rayons du soleil qui caressaient maintenant son visage. Seuls quelques mèches noirs collaient à son front, lui donnant un air absolument… craquant. Lily secoua la tête.

Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Sûrement pas pour ça.

D'un geste de la main machinal, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarter une mèche qui obscurcissait sa vue. Elle se mordilla les lèvres alors qu'il bougeait, roulant sur le côté. Agacée, elle contourna le lit sur lequel elle hésitait à s'asseoir. Il bougea de nouveau, s'empêtrant encore dans ses couvertures qui ne laissaient entrevoir que son visage.

Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur celui-ci pour l'observer. Étrangement, le contempler durant son sommeil lui plaisait. Il semblait loin, excessivement loin de l'image qu'elle avait de lui habituellement. Envolé Potter et son sourire charmeur, Potter et son geste de crétin pour emmêler toujours davantage sa tignasse, Potter et sa baballe dorée en main, Potter et ses demandes d'un jour à l'autre, Potter et sa voix ridiculement sensuel. Il était bien loin de ce garçon au sourire léger sur les lèvres, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, tel un gamin incapable de tenir en place.

Comme si c'était tout naturel, oubliant qu'elle avait refusée corps et âme de le faire, oubliant sa terreur d'être prise en faute par n'importe qui dans le dortoir de ses camarades masculins à une heure aussi matinale, elle se pencha en avant pour approcher son visage du sien. L'idée stupide qu'il puisse se réveiller à l'entente des battements de son cœur lui traversa l'esprit mais elle fut vite repoussée par celle que sa bouche allait bientôt entrer en contact avec les lèvres pleines, et excessivement attirantes en cet instant, de James.

Elle en oublia qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un « cadeau » stupide. D'un cadeau idiot. D'un baiser rapide et sans conséquences. D'un simple baiser, qu'elle avait si ardemment cherché à éviter qu'elle en avait même décidé de le lui donner sans que lui-même ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Elle en oublia qu'il s'agissait de Potter. Potter le crétin. Potter l'orgueilleux. Potter l'égoïste. Potter le stupide. Potter le crâneur. Potter tout simplement.

Elle en oublia qu'il pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre s'il sentait des lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

Ou qu'il pouvait se réveiller tout court…

Lily fit un bond en hoquetant de surprise lorsqu'elle vit les paupières de James papillonner pour s'ouvrir lentement. Collé au mur, elle tentait sans succès de calmer sa respiration saccadée, se tassant toujours un peu plus pour passer inaperçue. Elle le vit bailler longuement et se penchait, les yeux mi clos, vers le réveil qui était près d'elle. Lorsqu'il posa inévitablement son regard sur elle, en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux, visiblement étonné - et à raison - la jeune fille se sentit rougir mais fut incapable de fuir aussi rapidement que possible comme le lui soufflait sa raison.

« Evans ? »

Sa voix enrouée la paralysa davantage et elle se força à rester debout sur ses jambes tremblantes. James se releva sur les coudes. A la vue de ses cheveux ébouriffés et hérissés sur son crâne, Lily envisagea une seconde l'hypothèse qu'il passait quelques minutes chaque matin à tenter de les rendre plus dociles.

« Evans, c'est toi ? » répéta-t-il plus lentement.

Réellement paniquée, Lily fit un pas en arrière et heurta la table de nuit. Un bruit assourdissant s'ensuivit : le réveil venait de tomber, enclenchant une sonnerie capable de réveiller un mort. Lily voulut se pencher pour le stopper mais James avait déjà sauté à bas du lit et écrasait de sa main le fauteur de trouble, replongeant dans un silence étouffant le dortoir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Lily crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant la tête lui tournait.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

A l'entente de la voix endormie, mais chargée de colère, de Sirius, le cœur de Lily manqua de lâcher.

Elle n'avait tout de même pas réveiller tout le monde ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir se justifier ?

Maudit soit Sirius Black et ses idées stupides !

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Potter l'avait déjà poussé sur son lit d'une main pour la cacher de la vue que pouvait avoir les autres à travers le rideau qu'il venait d'ouvrir de sa seconde main. Il passa la tête, feignant apparemment un bâillement en se massant les côtes, le visage simulant une douleur aigue.

« Je viens de tomber de mon lit, » l'entendit-elle marmonner, la bouche pâteuse. « Désolé… Rendormez vous… »

Un grognement inintelligible lui parvint depuis le lit de Sirius. James recula en tirant fermement les baldaquins. Le cœur de Lily s'affola de nouveau alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, face à elle, les genoux repliés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evans ? » murmura-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Lily s'attarda longuement à la contemplation qu'il lui offrait de son torse. Ses yeux gourmands se baladèrent sur chaque recoin de sa peau nue, et elle se mordilla les lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il tape doucement des mains, juste devant ses yeux.

« Evans… Lily… Tu es toujours avec moi ? »

Lily s'arracha à cette vue en jetant cependant un coup d'œil furtif plus bas pour constater avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas omis d'enfiler son pantalon de pyjama. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Evans ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix où perçait son amusement et sa bonne humeur. « De si bon matin, un jour de fête ? »

Lily déglutit difficilement en inclinant la tête de droite à gauche sans savoir quoi répondre.

Maudit soit Sirius Black et ses idées stupides !

« - Alors ? s'impatienta James en passant une main sur son visage, encore fatigué.

- Euh…

- Oui ? fit-il en la toisant d'un regard mi-intéressé, mi-moqueur.

- Je ...hum... venais te déposer un cadeau, » articula-t-elle intelligemment en contrôlant minutieusement les tremblements de sa voix.

James fronça alors les sourcils, toute trace de moquerie envolé.

« Un cadeau ? » répéta-t-il, pas convaincu. « Un cadeau pour moi ? »

Lily secoua la tête pour ne pas le fixer bêtement. Elle commençait à le trouver mignon avec son air de gamin sur le visage. Ça en devenait effrayant.

« - Oui, finit-elle par répondre, effrayée à l'idée de devoir affronter sa prochaine question, qu'elle connaissait déjà.

« - Et c'est quoi ce cadeau ? »

Lily déglutit avec peine, la gorge serrée. Elle se leva légèrement sur les mains, hésitante et se pencha vers James avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide, ignorant tant qu'elle le pouvait son cœur qui menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ne percevant aucune sorte de réaction de la part du jeune homme, elle recula lentement, sans pouvoir passer outre le sentiment de déception qui la tenaillait.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée, » se justifia-t-elle immédiatement, sous le regard inexpressif du jeune homme qui clignait des yeux avec régularité. « C'est Sirius qui m'a fait promettre ! Il m'a littéralement supplié. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non sans qu'il me suive à la trace ! »

Elle inspira profondément, la tête baissée, incapable de le regarder en face.

« Ça ne veut absolument rien dire, Potter ! C'est un cadeau comme un aut… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'une main se posait sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers l'avant. Son cri de protestation fut happé par la bouche de James qui avait repris possession de la sienne sans crier gare. Elle tenta inutilement de se reculer mais les lèvres du jeune homme se pressèrent davantage sur les siennes, lui faisant perdre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. La langue gourmande de James passa sur ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit sans poser de question. Leurs langues se cherchèrent une seconde avant d'entamer un ballet fiévreux. La main droite de Lily se posa dans le dos nu de James alors qu'il la serrait plus encore contre lui. Même dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pouvait ignorer les battements désordonnées du cœur de James contre sa main. Sa main gauche passa presque inconsciemment dans la tignasse du jeune homme et elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Il s'éloigna, souriant et s'apprêtait visiblement à réitérer l'expérience, les yeux brillant mais un claquement de porte tout proche fit bondir Lily loin de lui.

« Merde Lunard, apprend à tenir une porte ! » grogna une voix tout de suite après.

Comme si elle avait écopé d'une décharge particulièrement violente d'électrochocs, Lily se leva brusquement du lit. Un coup d'œil rapide entre les rideaux lui indiqua que Remus avait quitté son lit pour la salle de bains et que Sirius et Peter n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se lever à son tour. Avant de s'en aller au pas de course, elle se tourna vers James, qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle, ébranlé par les événements si elle en croyait l'expression de son visage.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, Potter ! Rien du tout. »

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily s'était évertué la journée entière à éviter de croiser James dans les couloirs ou dans un quelconque endroit. Après avoir jeta un coup d'œil préliminaire à la salle commune pour vérifier qu'il n'y était pas, elle entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée. La Salle Commune était vide, ses amies étant descendus elle ne savait où, incapable de rester cloîtré dans le dortoir un jour de fête.

Une voix dans son dos la fit cependant sursauter.

« Alors Lily, tu passes de bonnes fêtes ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder.

« - C'est vrai que ce matin…

- La ferme, Sirius ! grogna-t-elle.

- J'allais dire que tu avais dû ouvrir tes cadeaux, ce matin… mais il semble que non. »

Lily lui tourna le dos.

« Fous-toi de moi, vas-y. Comme si tu ne savais pas… Il a du te dire, hein ? »

Sirius vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire, non, » ironisa-t-il. « Je vous ai entendu. Quelle discrétion. »

Lily piqua un fard en lui envoyant un coup de coude. Sirius l'observa un instant, la mine réjouie.

« J'en conclus que tu as trouvé ça excitant, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix amusée. « Que c'était une sacrée bonne expérience ! »

Lily ne répondit rien mais l'éclat de rire de son camarade l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Savoir qu'il avait raison la rendait…

Maudit soit Sirius Black et ses idées stupides !

* * *

_ Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai des idées aussi stupides que Sirius, hein... N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment, vraiment plaisir !_


End file.
